Justice League: The Dark Queen
by AmazeballsName
Summary: The Batman, Gotham's defender….. A man who scares superhumans with a single look, but underneath that cold personality and the costume isn't a knight….. it's a queen. A BatWoman… Story is being rewritten!
1. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Hi! This is AmazeballsName! The author of this story. To everyone reading this story I say thank you! I am going to start writing this story once more. Though I do believe it needs a clean slate. I have new ideas and better writing skills. So I am going to rewrite this. Starting with Bruna Wayne returning to Gotham after years abroad "soul-searching",hope you will still follow this story! The previous chapters will soon be deleted, just a forewarning.

Thank you, AmazeballsName


	2. Chapter 1

Bruna Wayne sighs as her plane touches down in the Gotham City airport, the lifestyle she had lived for the past ten years was now non-existent. Traveling the world, infiltrating criminal organisations, prisons and training non-stop for want to clear her home of the filth of crime. Bring justice to Gotham as to prevent more loss and suffering, which she had felt first-hand. Her encounter with the League of Assassins was her last adventure before returning home. She had to pretend the last decade spent abroad was 'soul searching', keeping up an image in Gotham was important. No one would suspect weak little Bruna Wayne to be cleansing the streets. She looks out the tiny window in the plane and spots crowds of reporters around the steps from which she would depart the aircraft. She unconsciously pulls her black jumper over her mouth, rubbing it back and forward over her lips. It was nice, the first luxury she bought herself since leaving Wayne Manor. Once she given the permission to leave from the air hostess Bruna grabs her rucksack, the door opens…. Cameras flash, reports shout, microphones shoved into her face, cameras also. Eventually airport security restrain the paparazzi. Bruna was grateful to not have to avoid questions and cameras.

oOo

Finally she was outside and saw the only person she missed while away. "Alfred." She smiled as the name came out of her mouth, Alfred's lips quirked in return. "Mistress Bruna. Wayne Manor has been quiet without you. Welcome back."

"It's good to be back."

In the car on the way back to the Manor Alfred glanced back at his charge though his mirror. Bruna sat board straight staring intently out the window. Eyebrows furrowed as she saw the homeless, the drugs addicts, prostitutes and shifty looking men and women. He noted how her fist was clenching, knuckles white, probably sporting cuts on her palms from her nails.

"Alfred. Forgo the Manor for the time being. I would like to go to Wayne Enterprise." Alfred's eyebrows rose in surprise, "May I ask why?" Bruna stared into the mirror, catching Alfred's eye, "The board needs to know I'm taking my father's company back."

oOo

Bruna walked into the small office before the large boardroom. She walked up to the receptionist who was facing face down buried in paperwork. "Good morning, I'm here to see Mr Earle." The young woman doesn't look up, "Name?" Bruna chuckles under her breath, smile forming on her face as she leans forward stating "Bruna Wayne." The receptionist's head slowly moved up, mouth open with shock. "Oh-of course Ms Wayne, please follow me."

She leads Bruna to the door and pulls it open, all the heads sitting at the table turning to face her. Great, she didn't have to get their attention. She steps past the receptionist, giving her a wink and a flirty "Thanks Beautiful."

When she reaches the end of the table she puts her hands on her hips, "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wayne Enterprise Board, I Bruna Wayne say…You're fired. I bought the majority of the shares on my way here from the airport. Wayne Enterprise is under a new management. Thank you for your service. You have the rest of the day the pack your things and go. Good day." Bruna turns with a smug look on her face as the former Wayne Enterprise employees stared at her retreating figure in disbelief. The cleansing of Gotham had just begun.


End file.
